Pieces To Use
by HoodiniDXD
Summary: Issei: The Quiet Prince of Kuoh Academy. He doesn't expect much to come from his first date, until he gets stabbed, of course. With new powers awakening, old pasts being dug up, and new adventures awaiting, his life is about to get much more twisted! !NonPevertedIssei !SmartIssei Issei x Sona later in the story. Sona is OOC in this fic, so sorry about that!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD.**

 **So hey guys…**

 **I'm back with a rewrite. I really don't like how the Original turned out, so I've decided to do this! Hopefully, you guys enjoy!**

 **~PTU~**

Kuoh Academy. A prestigious private school that recently opened its doors to the male populous. There was still a lot of catching up to do, since the women outnumbered the men 5 to 1.

Why does this matter?

Enter Issei. Currently in his second year. Known as the "Quiet Prince of Kuoh," due to him shying away from most other students. This unfortunately brought even more attention to him due to many girls finding him even cuter than he already was.

Of course, there were a few exceptions. A pattern that appeared was that Issei seemed to open up to the Student Council members, which led many students to try and get in. But out of all the members, he was almost always seen playing with Souna Shitori, the President herself. They would be found playing Chess in near silence, throughout the school.

For Issei, life was relatively calm, until he heard six words that would change his life.

"W-will you go out with me?!"

 **~PTU~**

To say Issei was shocked was an understatement. Here he was, with a very attractive girl his age, and she just asked him out!

"B-but how do you know me?"

This new girl sprang up, with her very nervously explaining.

"O-on my way home, I see you a lot here. I a-always thought you were cute…"

She turned away at that last comment, before turning back to him and she asked again.

"So will you go out with me?"

Issei processed the words carefully, before he made up his mind.

"Y-yes! I will!"

He saw the girl jump in joy, and she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! M-my name is Amano Yumma! Please to make your acquaintance, Issei-kun!"

 **~PTU~**

"Nooooo! Issei-kun has been taken!"

That was the cry heard from many girls around Kuoh Academy. Issei walked throughout the school grounds hand in hand with his new girlfriend, with the biggest smile on his face. The past weekend had been amazing, and the day back was great!

"ISSEI YOU BASTARD!"

At that cry, Issei quickly brought Amano and himself down, to see two people fly over him. He heard them groan, before getting up and yelling again.

"What happened to getting our girlfriends together?!"

Issei sighed.

"Matsuda, Motohama."

"What?"

"Shut up."

With that, he turned to his girlfriend.

"Hey Amano, how would you like to go out together on Sunday? As our first date?"

He saw her quickly nod her head.

"I'd love to!"

They turned to leave, before they were stopped by a certain President.

"Issei."

He turned to see Souna, with a calculating look on her face.

"Hey Souna! This is my girlfriend, Amano Yumma."

On the outside, Souna appeared happy for her friend, but on the inside, she was confused.

 _Fallen Angel? What do they want with Issei…?_

Then she felt the aura around him. He eyes widened very slightly, only noticeable if you were really looking.

 _T-this power! Why haven't I felt it before?!_

Souna quickly excused herself, before retiring to her desk in the Student Council clubroom. There she thought for a long time.

 _So Issei has something, something very powerful…_

A smile grew on her face, and she quietly exhaled and pushed her glasses up.

 _Looks like I've found my new pawn._

 **~PTU~**

Sunday couldn't come any quicker for Issei. He stood quietly in the plaza where they were going to meet. He looked down at his watch, before he frowned.

 _She isn't here. Did she change her mind…?_

"Issei!"

His head snapped up, and he smiled at the sight of Amano running towards him. She jumped towards him, and he caught her in a hug.

"Sorry I was late! I had some business at home I had to deal with."

He shook his head.

"No need to apologize. Shall we get our date started?"

She giggled.

"Yes!"

 **~PTU~**

Issei was nervous. His date was ending, and he wasn't sure if he did a good enough job at it. He caught Yumma's sad look whenever she thought he wasn't looking, and he was worried that he had done something wrong.

They had decided to end the date at the fountain near the center of the park. They both sat at the edge of the fountain.

"S-so did you have fun?"

Yumma nodded and smiled.

"You did a really good job."

Then she mumbled quietly.

"It's too bad we won't go on another one."

At those words, Issei's eyes widened, and he felt a sharp pain come from his stomach. He looked down, to see a spear of light in his stomach.

He fell to his knees, and he looked up to see Yumma have black wings erupt from her back. She seemed to be crying.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have my orders."

She quietly flew away, and Issei closed his eyes. He was hurt, confused, and scared. Even though Yumma had stabbed him, he felt the need to forgive her.

He saw his own blood pool around him, and he slowly drifted from consciousness.

 _Sorry Souna. Looks like we'll never play together again._

With that final thought, his vision went black, and he knew no more.

 **~PTU~**

 _He was floating in a sea of flames._

 _ **[So you're gonna be my partner, eh?]**_

 _His eyes were closed._

" _Who are you?"_

 _His eyes slowly opened, and he witnessed the huge crimson dragon in front of him smirk._

 _ **[I'm Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, and I'm gonna be your partner from now on]**_

 _He saw him fly towards him, and his vision went white._

 **~PTU~**

His eyes snapped open, and he flew up from the bed he was on. He gasped for air, and he looked around. He was in his room, at home.

 _But, I died…_

He looked around. Everything seemed normal.

 _Must have been a really vivid dream._

He walked downstairs, and saw his parents sitting quietly at the table.

"Morning."

Their heads snapped up, to see Issei standing there. They rushed up, and pulled him into a hug.

"Issei! You're awake!"

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

His parents turned to each other.

"You've been asleep for the past three days, that's why."

Issei's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

 **~PTU~**

 _So I guess that really was a dream._

Issei was currently walking to school. He was feeling strange. As if something had changed.

 **[It's because things have changed]**

He jumped, and started whipping his head around. There was no one around.

 **[I'm in your head, Partner]**

He calmed down.

 _Looks like it wasn't a dream._

 **[It sure as hell wasn't]**

 _So you're stuck in my head, eh?_

 **[Well, that, and the Sacred Gear in your arm]**

 _What the hell is a Sacred Gear?_

He heard a sigh emanate from Ddraig.

 **[You've got a lot to learn, Partner]**

 **~PTU~**

"Issei's back!"

He was quickly rushed by the school populous.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AWAY?"

Issei opted to ignore that last comment.

 _Probably Matsuda and Motohama, the jealous bastards._

"Issei."

He looked up, and saw Souna.

"Hey Souna. What's up?"

She just stared at him.

"Follow me."

He gulped.

 _She hasn't given me a short answer like that since we first met._

They walked into an empty classroom, before she locked the door.

"So Issei…"

"Y-yes?"

"How did dying feel?"

His eyes widened. He staggered back.

"H-how do you know about that?"

She smiled, and immediately, Issei was tense.

"Well, if it weren't for me, you'd still be dead."

His mind went blank. Souna just laughed.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do…"

 **~PTU~**

 **Aaaaand done! First chapter of the rewrite done! Sorry it took forever, I had way too many projects to be healthy.**

 **I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Still debating whether to update this or TRB again.**

 **Till the next time!**

 **MrDerper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DXD.**

 **Hey everyone! Here's chapter two. By the way, I didn't mean to make Sona seem so happy at Issei's death last chapter. I realized how it sounded after I posted it, so I'm rectifying that mistake here.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **~PTU~**

 _ **[Partner, keep fighting! We'll make it!]**_

 _Cold. That's what he felt. The only thing he could feel was the rain hitting his skin._

" _You can't run forever!"_

 _He panted heavily, his legs burning._

" _Gotta get back home. Mom and Dad will never forgive me if I don't make it."_

 _ **[PARTNER LOOK OUT!]**_

 _A flash appeared, his vision went white, and he knew no more._

 **~PTU~**

He shot up, a scream dying in his throat. What the hell was that?

He looked around, before flopping back down onto his bed.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

 ***FLASHBACK***

" _So let me get this straight. You brought me back to life?"_

 _Souna nodded._

" _Why'd you laugh earlier? You seemed a bit too happy on the fact that I died."_

 _Her eyes widened._

" _I didn't mean for it to sound like I was happy, but your face was too much for me to handle."_

 _She leaned forward._

" _We've known each other for, what, two years now?"_

" _Yeah, why?"_

" _I was furious when I found your body. I wanted nothing more than to hunt down the Fallen Angel who killed you."_

 _It was Issei's turn to widen his eyes._

" _But then I realized something."_

 _She looked into his eyes._

" _I still had the power to save you. It took a lot of Evil Pieces to get you. All of my pawns, to be exact."_

 _His mind raced to the information she had given him earlier._

" _You and I have played chess enough times to know what type of piece the pawn is."_

 _He nodded._

" _The foot-soldier, the weakest of the bunch."_

" _But they can also be the winning piece."_

 _He nodded at that._

" _I don't regret using those pieces on you. I know for a fact that you have a lot to prove."_

 _She got up to leave, but Issei heard her whisper._

" _I think you've got something to prove to yourself as well…"_

 _He sat quietly for a while, before standing up._

 _He had a lot of work to do._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

He looked at the clock on his desk.

5:27 A.M.

He shook his head. There was no way he was going back to sleep after that. He thought to himself for a little while, before getting up.

 _Souna…no, Sona is probably at school already doing work…_

He smiled to himself.

 _It has been a while since our last game._

 **~PTU~**

Souna Shitori, or as she's known in the Underworld, Sona Sitri, sat quietly at her desk. She had finished all her work the day previous, and so she sat quietly, waiting for the school day to begin. She thought quietly about her newest addition to her peerage.

 _Did I really sound like I was happy? I can't have Issei thinking that._

She pondered for a little while, before the sound of the door opening made her look up.

There he was. The topic of her thoughts. She looked surprised, before smiling. She could afford to show her emotions around him.

"Issei, what are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Couldn't sleep. With everything that's happened lately…"

She looked down. Did he want to leave? She couldn't afford that. She'd lose him, and that couldn't happen at all.

"Plus…"

She looked back up, to see him setting up a chessboard. He smiled at her.

"It has been a while since we played…"

She grinned, and got up from her desk. She sat opposite from Issei, and so began their game.

 **~PTU~**

"Hey everyo-"

"SHHHHH!"

Rias Gremory blinked. There sat her best friend, and the quiet prince of Kuoh, playing chess.

"They've been at it for an hour. They're nearing the end."

Rias was shocked. Not even she had come close to beating Sona. She quickly grabbed a chair and sat down.

It was quiet throughout the room. Issei was pondering his next room, and Sona sat quietly, a calculating look on his face.

"Check."

A gasp came from everyone in the room. Was this it for Sona?

She adjusted her glasses, sighed, and smiled.

"Looks like you've beaten me."

Issei exhaled, and grinned.

"So that's what, one for me, countless more for you?"

She let out a laugh at that, a sound foreign to many members.

"You beat me, nonetheless."

She got up, and turned to Rias.

"What is it that you need, Rias?"

Rias shook her head, momentarily forgetting why she had come. She gathered her thoughts, before speaking.

"I need some help."

"Is it with that 'thing'?"

Rias nodded. Issei sat quietly, and the other members had other conversations.

"I'll try to figure something out. Worse comes to worse, we'll have to find another person."

Rias sighed sadly, before getting up.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Issei frowned at that. He got up and put his hand on Sona's shoulder.

"If you need any help, just let me know, alright?"

Sona seemed surprised, before nodding.

"I just might need that, thanks."

He nodded towards Rias, and walked out, heading to class.

Rias stepped forward, and smirked at Sona.

"He beat you, huh? You know what that means."

Sona smiled, before looking at Rias.

"I couldn't be happier with how this turned out."

She looked towards the floor, and Rias thought she saw her blush.

"…now all I need to do is tell him about it."

 **~PTU~**

It was nearing night, and the sun set on another day. Issei quietly listened to music as he walked home, and he was unaware of his surroundings. He noticed he could see well even though it was dark, and he felt more energized.

 _Must be the devil aspect._

Then it hit him. The aura of danger. He tensed up, and quickly jumped forward. He turned to see a light spear hit the ground where he was just moments ago.

"Tch! I can't believe I missed."

He looked upwards, to see another fallen angel. He wore a trench coat, and a black fedora.

"Seriously, what is up with you guys and the whole 'kill me' thing?"

The fallen angel laughed.

"Can't tell you that kid, it'd ruin the surprise."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then."

 **[Partner, let me handle this]**

 _You sure? How do I use you to fight him?_

 **[Say 'Boosted Gear', and I'll handle the rest]**

"Boosted Gear!"

A crimson red gauntlet appeared on his arm, and the fallen angel's eyes widened.

"What the hell?!"

 **[Boost!]**

Issei felt his power increase, and he ran towards the fallen angel.

"You think I'd just sit here and let you kill me? WRONG!"

He jumped up, and he managed to hit the fallen angel, who was too shocked to move. The hit sent him flying into a nearby tree. Issei saw a shine behind him, and he spun around. He saw Sona and the rest of the peerage step out.

"Get the angel!"

The fallen angel just shook his head, and started to fly off.

"My name is Donasheek, and I hope we never meet again."

He smirked, and snapped his fingers. Issei felt a horrible pain, and looked down. A light spear was embedded in his chest. He wobbled, his vision leaving him, and the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Sona calling out his name.

 **~PTU~**

His eyes slowly opened. It was dark, and it looked like he was in a medical wing of some sort. He heard the slow beep of a heart monitor. He turned his head, to see Sona and Tsubaki quietly conversing about something. He flopped his head on his pillow, and the sound alerted the two that he was awake.

Sona reached his side first, and held his hand softly.

"Are you alright? You've been out for a few hours."

Issei looked down, and noticed that the hole in his stomach was gone.

 _Thank goodness for the powers of the Supernatural._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mostly just tired."

Sona let out a sigh of relief. She brushed her hair out of the way, and with the moonlight filtering through the window and it shining on her, Issei's heart fluttered.

 _W-what the hell? She's my best friend!_

He quickly shook his head, and snapped out of his stupor. He tried to get up, but as he got up, his chest started to hurt badly. Sona placed her hand on his chest, and slowly pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You need rest, alright? You're still injured. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"O-okay…"

 _Where did that stutter come from?!_

Tsubaki walked out, and Sona followed her. She started to close the door to the room, and before it closed, she flashed him a smile.

Issei lied down and closed his eye, thinking about the new feelings he had for his best friend, and falling asleep. The sun would rise in a few hours, and he wouldn't wake for a few hours after.

 **~PTU~**

 **Second chapter down, hopefully many more to go! Looks like Issei's starting to gain some feelings~**

 **I have no idea when I'm gonna update again, to be honest. Hopefully soon, but you all know how it is.**

 **See ya!**

 **-MrDerper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD.**

 **WOOOO GUESS WHOS BACK!**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I've been procrastinating on this chapter. A lot of really good games and betas came out, and I can't stop playing them (I'm looking at you, Battlefield 1) Plus, I've re-written it like five times now and this is the one that I'm happy with.**

 **Enough talk, here we go!**

 **"Words" - Character**

 **[Words] - Boosted Gear**

 _ **Words -**_ **Thoughts**

 **~PTU~**

 _ **"You can't run forever, Hyoudou!"**_

 _ **Gotta keep going...keep going...**_

 _ **[Partner! We can't outrun them for much longer! We have to fight!]**_

 _ **Can't stop...gotta make it home...**_

 _ **"There you are!"**_

 _ **Fuck...looks like I have no choice...**_

 **~PTU~**

Issei shot up. He was drenched in sweat, panting heavily.

 _What the hell was that!?_

 **[Partner? What's wrong?]**

 _I've been having weird dreams lately. Of fights. Your voice is always there..._

 **[Hmm...I'll see what I can do about them...]**

Issei sighed, and laid back down on the bed. He slowly calmed himself down, before he heard the door creak open. He looked up, and smiled.

"Hey Sona..."

Sunlight filtered in behind her, silhouetting her. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Morning Issei. How are you feeling?"

Issei thought quietly, almost telling her about his dream, but then he looked at Sona. She had bags underneath her eyes, and her normally perfect hair was frazzled. Her glasses hung lazily on the bridge of her nose, almost falling off.

"I'm feeling tired, but better. You alright? You seem like you haven't slept in days."

Sona moved forward and grabbed a chair. She brought it next to his bed, and sat down in it.

"You always were an observant one..."

She fixed her glasses, and leaned forward. Her voice was a whisper, almost embarassed to admit the reason.

"...I look like I haven't slept in days because I literally haven't slept..."

Issei's eyes widened. He got up from his bed, and picked Sona up, bridal style. Sona waved her hands, before wrapping them around his neck.

"I-Issei! What are you doing?!"

He placed her on the bed, and Sona felt disappointment flutter through her brain. He sat down in the chair she previously occupied.

"You are getting some rest. Now tell me, why is it that you haven't slept?"

She moved to get up, but she noticed the look Issei gave her, and laid right back down. She blushed.

 _I'm his master! I shouldn't need to listen to him!_

She sighed, and made herself comfortable.

"Rias' problem has been making her more and more worried. She's been less focused, and it's worrying me..."

Issei straightened his back.

"What's the problem? I could help if needed."

Sona stayed silent for a little while, before speaking again.

"Rias is engaged, and she wants out."

Issei was shocked.

"She's supposed to marry the heir to a pureblood devil family, Riser Phenex. Her father arranged the entire marriage. She doesn't want to marry him, and for good reason as well. He treats his servants like toys, and she knows all she's going to become is just a trophy wife."

Sona looked up at Issei, and the look on his face shocked her.

Issei was furious. How dare they?! They take away her choice, her freedom, and they want to hand her over to this asshole?!

Issei's anger nearly reached the breaking point, before he felt Sona's hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw the look of worry on her face. He let out a breath, before looking Sona in the eyes.

"What can I do? There must be something."

Sona smiled sadly.

"There is one thing...but I don't think it'll work..."

Issei held her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes.

"We'll make it work. Now tell me."

Sona couldn't tear her eyes away from his. The amount of worry and care in his eyes almost made her tear up.

"We challenge him to a Rating Game. The reason why I don't think we'll win is because he hasn't actually lost a game. He's forfeited for family, but he's never lost an actual game."

Issei looked down. What Sona didn't know was that he was having a conversation with Ddraig.

 **[Partner, I know who this man is. It's not gonna be easy, and you're gonna have to work real hard for it, but I can help.]**

 _I'll do it. Anything to get this stress off of Sona._

"Well, looks like we'll have to change that."

Issei smiles, before yawning. He hears Sona yawn, and he lays his head on the bed. He looks up at Sona, and she shakes her head.

"There's room for you here..."

His mind too tired to think, he got up and laid down on the bed next to Sona. She moved her head, and laid it down on his shoulder. He sighed quietly.

 _If only things were different..._

He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Little did he know, Sona was thinking the same thing.

 **~PTU~**

Matsuda and Motohama were walking towards the medical wing. The reason? The kendo team.

"I can't believe you got us caught!"

"Me?! You were the one giggling and drooling!"

"Shut the hell up! You were the one who decided to slam a hand on the wall!"

The two argued back and forth, before Matsuda opened the door. They both froze at the sight.

Issei Hyoudou and Souna Shitori. Asleep together. Cuddling.

They looked at each other, before running out of the room. People had to know.

"THE PRINCE HAS BEEN TAKEN! MORE GIRLS FOR US!"

 **~PTU~**

Asia Argento stood in front of the abandoned church. This is where she was supposed to be. She nervously knocked on the door, and the door opened.

"Ah, you're the nun we've been expecting. Asia, correct?"

She nodded nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous. I won't bite. My name is Raynare, and I'll be your caretaker during your time here."

 **~PTU~**

 **And done! Pretty short, I know, but this is mostly a filler for the next few chappies. I've decided to do the Riser Arc first before I get Asia in.**

 **About Asia, I've decided to put her into Sona's peerage. I've made, Reya, one of Sona's canon bishops, into a rook, so she has a free bishop!**

 **Till next time! I'll try not to get sidetracked.**

 **-MD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD.**

 **I have no idea when this'll be up, but hopefully when you read this, it hasn't been too long.**

 **Nothing much to say, other than I hope you enjoy.**

 **~PTU~**

"Well, this certainly could've gone better."

Issei and Sona were currently being overrun by students asking if the two were dating, Sona had a light blush on her face, and Issei face palmed.

"Alright, who said that we were cuddling?"

He spotted Matsuda and Motohama trying to sneak out of the lunchroom, and just before they made it out, Issei had grabbed their collars and dragged them back inside. The two sputtered out excuses, blaming each other.

"Issei, I swear it wasn't me! Matsuda said we had to!"

"Issei, don't listen to his lie! It's his fault."

Issei just sighed. He glared at the two, and turned over to Sona.

"Well Sona, as the Student Council President, you have full say as to what happens to these two. What are they gonna get."

He smirked, and discreetly pointed towards the watching Kendo team. Sona saw, and her mouth twitched.

"I do believe the Kendo team needs some volunteers for their members to train against…"

Matsuda and Motohama froze, and dropped to their knees.

""Please Prez, don't make us do this! We'll do anything else!""

Sona just smirked, and with her arm looped around Issei's, left the room. The perverted duo turned around, to see the Kendo team smirk evilly. They screamed and ran, the team right behind them.

They didn't make it far.

 **~PTU~**

Issei and Sona walked into the club room together, the many members looking up. Tsubaki flashed a smile at Issei, and Sona sat down at her desk.

"I have an announcement to make."

All the conversations in the room stopped, and they all focused on Sona.

"As many of you may know, Rias is stuck in an unwanted engagement. I've got a plan to get her out of it."

Everyone leaned in, listening.

"Now, this won't be easy, and the repercussions could be dangerous, so if anyone wants out, I suggest you tell me now."

When everyone stayed silent, Sona smiled proudly.

"We're going to challenge Riser Phenex to a Rating Game."

Silence was not what Sona was expecting. Anger, confusion, refusal, she expected. But not silence.

Then, almost as one, they nodded.

Sona smiled.

"Then let's start training."

"Hai!"

 **~PTU~**

Issei was currently miles away from the others, alone on his own training regime. With a bunch of makeshift targets, he practiced his punches and strikes.

 **[BOOST]**

He smashed through a target, before rushing the remaining two. Scattered around the huge area, piles of wood littered the ground.

 **[Good job Partner, that's a new record]**

Issei shook his head.

 _Not fast enough. It's not fast enough. It's not FAST ENOUGH!_

His anger and frustration grew and grew, and soon enough, his vision went red.

 **[Partner! PARTNER! STOP!]**

Issei's vision slowly came back, and when he finally calmed down, he was shocked to see the area around him completely scorched.

 _What the hell!?_

He looked at the gauntlet covering his hand.

 _Ddraig, what the hell was that?_

 **[It seems that when you get angry, you gain this power. It's like a bloodlust]**

Issei stood quietly, thinking about his new "power."

 _Looks like I have another thing to fix._

His face hardened, and he moved deeper into the forest.

 **~PTU~**

Issei laid quietly on a tree branch, looking up at the stars. He sat quietly, thinking about the past two years knowing Sona. He blushed as he thought about his master.

 **[Something wrong, Partner?]**

Issei sighed, before shaking his head.

 _Just a lot of things. Some about the battle that's coming, but there's one really important one, at least it's important to me._

 **[You can tell me Partner]**

Issei sighed, and leaned back into the tree.

 _Do you think Sona likes me?_

Ddraig laughed, but not mockingly. He sighed, before replying.

 **[Partner, of all the things…]**

Ddraig was silent for a little while, before he spoke again.

 **[You two are certainly are close. But Partner, I don't think you have to worry about her feelings for you. They're certainly there]**

Issei smiled, and closed his eyes.

 _You're a good friend, Ddraig…_

Issei had no way of knowing, but if Ddraig still had his dragon form, Issei would've seen him smile.

 **[You are too, Partner…]**

 **~PTU~**

Sona's peerage trained in tandem with Issei. It was late at night, and the only two awake at their camp were Sona and Tsubaki. She handed a cup of tea to Sona, and Sona sat quietly. Tsubaki sat next to her.

"Do you think we'll win? The rest of us believe we will, but what about you?"

Sona nodded.

"I'm worried about it, but I have confidence that we'll make it through."

Tsubaki nodded, and quietly sipped her tea. She almost stood up, but then Sona spoke again.

"…the match isn't the only reason why I'm worried…"

Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion.

"What's the other reason?"

To this day, Tsubaki would swear that she saw Sona blush, and for good reason as well.

"…I still have to tell him we're engaged…"

Tsubaki almost laughed, but a grin slipped out.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind being married to his best friend. Plus, from what I heard about what happened in the medical room…"

Sona's head shot up, and she shook her head.

"T-that's not what it looked like!"

Sona blushed heavily, and looked back down. Tsubaki laughed. Before she had met Issei, Sona was the cold calculating type. Sure, she still was in a sense, but she was a lot more open and emotional with her peerage. Sona sat quietly, calming herself down. She looked up at the sky above, knowing that he was looking at the same stars as she was.

"Do you think he does like me?"

Tsubaki sobered up. She had never seen her master act like a normal teenager before. Through all her years in the peerage, Sona had always been a leader first. Her acting like her age for once was certainly serious. Tsubaki smiled in response.

"Without a doubt in my mind."

 **~PTU~**

 **[DRAGON SHOT]**

A beam of energy flew out of the gauntlet, flying towards the trees, disintegrating anything that got in its path. Issei panted, and kneeled.

 _Well, at least it isn't the size of a truck anymore…_

 **[Partner, it's almost time. You've trained enough]**

 _You think it'll be enough to beat him?_

 **[You'll have to work hard to beat him]**

 _Damn…is there anything I can do to improve my chances?_

Ddraig was silent, before replying.

 **[There is one thing…but are you willing to sacrifice something?]**

 _Anything. Anything for Sona._

 **[Very well…]**

 **~PTU~**

Issei walked into the Occult Research Clubroom, and saw the multitude of people there. There was Sona and the Student Council, Rias and the Occult Research Club, and…

 _Riser…_

The man himself sat cockily, smirking and looking at Rias. She rolled her eyes, and looked at a woman in a maid uniform.

"Grayfia, is there no other way?"

Sona stepped forward.

"There is one way…"

Rias looked desperately at Sona.

"What? What is it?"

Sona's eyes hardened, and she looked at Riser.

"Riser Phenex, I challenge you to a Rating Game!"

Riser stood up, and looked at Sona.

"You think you can defeat the mighty Riser Phenex? With your incomplete peerage?!"

He laughed mockingly, and Issei had to clench his fist to keep calm.

"If we win, then you don't marry Rias."

"And if Riser wins?"

Sona exhaled, and spoke.

"You get me."

Issei's eyes widened, and he grabbed her arm.

"Sona, what the hell? This wasn't part of the plan?!"

She smiled sadly, and she whispered into his ear.

"It's the only way he'd accept…"

Sona saw the pain and worry in his eyes, and when Issei's hand rose to her cheek, she leaned into it.

Issei heard Riser's laugh behind him, before he heard his arrogant voice.

"You'll be good in my collection…"

Sona fixed her glasses, and looked to Grayfia.

"Whenever you're ready."

Grayfia nodded, before the two groups were teleported…

 **~PTU~**

…into the Student Council clubroom?

" **This is Grayfia. Due to Sona Sitri issuing the challenge, it has been decided that this Rating Game will take place in the human school she attends, with the Student Council clubroom being Sona's base, and the Occult Research clubhouse as Riser's. The match will begin in ten minutes."**

The various club members moved to various locations, covering different locations within the school grounds. Sona and Issei sat alone in the clubroom, with Issei's back turned to Sona. Sona walked towards him, and slowly turned him towards her.

"Why?"

That one word nearly broke her. Issei didn't seem to notice.

"You do realize what'll happen if we lose, right? Two years Sona, two years! I've never seen you make a stupid decision in those two years, and the first one you make is pretty much the worst one! Why?!"

Issei heard Sona sniffle, and turned. His eyes widened when he saw the tears building up in her eyes. He embraced her, and he felt her arms wrap around him. She buried her head into his chest, and he regretted his harsh words.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Sona repeated it like a mantra, and Issei rubbed her back in comfort. He sat the both of them down onto a couch, and Issei held her cheeks in his hands.

"I'm the one who should be saying that…"

He looked into her eyes, and saw the worry in them. He leaned forward, and pushed his head against hers. He closed his eyes.

"I promise you, we'll win this. We'll beat the egotistical fried chicken, and free Rias."

Sona closed her eyes, and nodded in response.

"Issei, I need to tell you something…"

Issei moved away, trying not to focus too much on how pretty she looked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Sona took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Issei, I think-"

" **The game starts in thirty seconds! Get prepared."**

Issei smiled sadly, before standing up.

"Tell me afterwards, okay? We've got a fight to win."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She lost her courage, and could only nod.

"Good luck out there Issei. Stay safe."

Issei sent a lopsided grin at her, and it made her heart stop.

"I promise."

 **~PTU~**

 **And done! I'm torturing myself by not having them confess, but it's too early (I say as I make the main pairing in my Division fic become a couple three chapters in). It'll be soon though! Like, within the next three chapters!**

 **See you then!**

 **-MrDerper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD**

 **So first off. As I'm writing this chapter, this story has 150 followers and 104 favourites.**

 **WHAT?!**

 **I started this story as something I wanted to get out of my head, and the fact that its gained a following of some sort, is insane to me. Thank you all!**

 **Besides that, lets get started! Oh yeah, Sona and Issei get together next chapter. Full of fluff. I have no idea when that chapter is gonna be up though.**

 **~PTU~**

Tsubaki stood inside the gym, waiting to see her enemies. She stood alone, with the other members scattered at strategic locations around the school ground. She meditated quietly, knowing that Riser's peerage would push for an attack first. She heard one of the doors open, and she rose an eyebrow at the noise.

 _No member of Riser's peerage would just simply walk in. Who...?_

She opened her eyes, and saw Issei wave as he walked over. The queen smiled, and Issei sat next to her. They were quiet, before Tsubaki spoke.

"How's Sona? I heard the beginning of your rant, and I can't say I don't agree with you."

Issei cringed slightly, and Tsubaki rubbed his back in comfort.

"I regret a lot of it. That was the weakest I've seen her..."

Tsubaki turned his face towards her. His brown eyes stared into hers.

"She doesn't blame you for it, and neither do I. I'd rant at her as well, if it weren't for the fact that I knew that she'd only listen to you."

Issei smiled softly, and he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You love her, don't you?"

His breath caught in his throat. Then he sighed, and smiled.

"I think I do."

 ***BOOM***

The wall across from them was blasted open. Together, they watched five women walk inside. Tsubaki fixed her glasses, remembering their roles.

 _His knights and his rooks, and a bishop? They must really want the gym._

Issei turned and smirked at Tsubaki.

"I'll take the rooks, you take the knights, and we get the bishop together?"

Tsubaki grinned and nodded.

 **~PTU~**

Isabela and Xuelan watched as the lone pawn walked towards them. They smiled cockily, believing this to be an easy fight. The pawn, Issei was his name, spoke up.

"I have no grudge against you two. I really just wanna kick the shit out of your master, do you mind if you could just off yourself?"

The two looked at each other incredulously. He really didn't think that he could beat Riser, did he?

They heard a sigh, and Issei spoke.

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

The crimson gauntlet appeared on his left arm, and with speed that could have him mistaken as a knight, he rushed towards the two.

 **[BOOST!]**

Isabela took a fist to the gut, and blood flew out of her mouth. He swept his leg under her, and she fell to the floor. He brought his leg up, but before he could bring it down on the winded rook, Xuelan tackled him. They rolled, and Issei untangled himself from her. He immediately brought his gauntlet up, blocking her right hook. He grabbed her hand, and Xuelan froze at the sight of his eyes.

She felt cold at his gaze. She felt powerless, weak, and she nearly collapsed at the sight. His eyes stayed hard, but his smile made her feel calm.

"I hope you two have a speedy recovery."

She almost nodded at that.

 **[BOOST!]**

She felt her body get spun around, and she felt herself get thrown. Her body impacted with Isabela, and they both flew into the wall.

 **"Two Rooks, Riser, eliminated."**

Issei panted, wiping sweat off his brow. He heard an explosion behind him, and saw an armored body fly past him. It rolled, before laying still and being surrounded by a light.

 **"One Knight, Riser, eliminated."**

He turned to see Tsubaki smirk, almost evily at the remaining knight and bishop. The bishop was trying her best to heal the knight, but then Tsubaki rushed the two with her Naginata. The two stood no chance, and they fell to the ground.

 **"One Knight, Bishop, Riser, eliminated."**

Issei almost pouted.

"What happened to 'take out the bishop together?'"

Tsubaki blushed slightly, before fixing her glasses.

"Got carried away, sorry."

 ***BOOM***

 **"Two Knights, Two Rooks, One Bishop, Sona, Eight Pawns, Riser eliminated."**

The pair's eyes widened at that.

"That must have been Yubelluna, Riser's Queen."

Issei nodded.

"They must be desperate if they took out their teammates as well..."

Issei suddenly felt a chill rush up his back. He grabbed Tsubaki, and ran out of the gym. Just as they cleared the gym walls, it erupted in a massive explosion. The two were knocked forward by the shockwave. Issei coughed, and slowly pushed himself up.

"Fuckin' Bomb Queen..."

A laugh echoed throughout the area, and Issei looked up. A very regal looking lady was in the air, a hand to her mouth. A lazy smile was plastered on her face, as she looked down on Issei. Her other hand was covered in flames, and she raised it. She spoke to Issei, and nodded her head towards the roof of the school building. He looked up, and saw a battle of fire and water. He heard Yubelluna speak.

"She won't last much longer. Riser will enjoy 'playing' with her..."

His vision went red, and he glared at the Bomb Queen. A chill went up her spine at the glare, but she smirked and raised her hand, a fireball forming.

"Too bad you won't be around to see it."

At those words, the fireball shot out, and Issei prepared for the heat.

 **[Mirror Alice!]**

Both Yubellena and Issei reacted to that, and the Bomb Queen saw a mirror appear and her fireball begin to fly towards her at an incredible pace. She tried to dodge, only for the fireball to explode spectacularly.

 **"Queen, Riser, Eliminated."**

Issei turned to see Tsubaki, barely standing on her feet. She smiled weakly.

"Go after her..."

She began to fall forward, only for Issei to catch her. Her eyes were barely open, and he saw her fade away.

 **"Queen, Sona, Eliminated."**

He heard an explosion in the distance, and he slowly got up, and started to move as fast as possible to the school roof.

 **~PTU~**

He panted as he burst through the door. His muscles strained, his lungs burning. He looked to see Sona at Riser's knees, his hand roughly grabbing her chin. Sona tried to turn her head, but Riser pulled on her head. Riser smirked at Issei, and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Too late, weakling. Your 'precious' king is at my mercy."

Issei moved forward, expecting him to raise his hand to shoot a fireball. Instead, he lifted his other hand, and it erupted in flames. He brought it close to Sona, and Issei's heart stopped.

"She isn't good enough."

With that, Riser brought his flaming hand onto Sona, and she screamed.

Issei screamed, and his vision went red.

Then, nothing.

 **~PTU~**

Sona had failed. She was at Riser's complete mercy. Issei stood a few feet away, hands clenched. She felt the heat from his burning hand, but she would not quit. She would not.

Then she felt the flames on her, and she screamed. Too suddenly, the pain lessened, and she fell to the ground. She looked to see Issei on top of Riser, crimson flames pouring out of his body. She witnessed the gauntlet transform, and she heard it shout out.

 **[BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Riser kicked Issei off, and to his shock, the crimson flames hurt. They burned and burned like a heat he had never felt in his life. He had no time to react, however, as the armored covered figure charged at him again.

 **[BOOST X10]**

A fist connected with Riser's face, and he was knocked into the ground. The crimson flames licked at his skin, his regenerative powers useless against the fire. He felt his skin burn and char, and Riser panicked.

"Riser surrenders!"

The figure, Issei, slowed, and then continued forward. He didn't stop. Riser tried to fly away, but his ankle was grabbed, and he was slammed into the roof. He tried crawling away, only to feel a clawed hand rip into his back. He screamed in pain, and he felt himself get chucked aside. He rolled down the roof, stopping right at the edge. He looked up to see Issei, and he froze. Issei moved to finish him off, only for Sona to hug him from behind and pull him back.

"Issei! That's enough! It's over! Please!"

Issei stopped moving, and stood stock still. Then, Ddraig spoke.

 **[Riser Phenex, you have no idea how easy it would be to kill you.]**

Both Sona and Riser froze at the voice. Ddraig continued.

 **[I will not finish you off for two reasons. One, because Sona here has asked to stop. The other reason...well it'd be easier to show you]**

The armor slowly faded away, and Sona nearly screamed.

Blood poured out of Issei's mouth, and his eyes were hollow. Sona grabbed him, and she felt his body drop.

 **[He's been out since he tackled Riser. His body wouldn't stop, so I decided to step in]**

Sona teared up, and smiled sadly at her pawn. She stroked her face, and the two started to teleport away. She felt the comfort of a hospital bed beneath her, and she looked over and saw Issei. He was rushed away into another room, and while Sona knew he'd be alright, she felt worry encompass her entire being. She felt her heartache, and with that, she made her decision.

She loved Issei Hyoudou, and she was going to tell him that she loved him as soon as he awoke.

 **~PTU~**

 **And done! Next chapter will hopefully come soon. I know what'll happen, just not exactly how it'll play out. Don't worry though! They will confess!**

 **I'm sorry if the fighting was super repetitive or lame, I really suck at writing fight scenes.**

 **-MrDerper**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD**

 **Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to apologize about last chapter. I never was good at action scenes, and I hope to improve on those types of scenes in the future.**

 **This is basically a full fluff chapter, and the ship that this fic is all about finally happens. This is as much a treat for me than it is for you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~PTU~**

 _ **"Big Brother, where are we going?"**_

 _ **Where are we going? Even I don't know...**_

 _ **"Just keep running! We're almost there, okay?"**_

 _ **The blonde-haired girl nodded, holding his hand tightly.**_

 _ **"Come on Hyoudou! You won't last forever."**_

 _ **They stopped near a building, taking a breath. Issei looked around, making sure no one was around.**_

 _ **"Big Brother, I'm scared..."**_

 _ **Issei turned to face her, only to have her get picked up and taken away. He grabbed at her hands, holding on to her for dear life. It wasn't enough, and she slipped away from his grasp. She screamed out.**_

 _ **"BIG BROTHER!"**_

 _ **"ASIA! NO!"**_

 _ **~PTU~**_

Issei's eyes slowly fluttered open. He ached in the usual places, and in places he didn't even know could ached. He found himself in a hospital room, and he cringed. He'd been in the hospital too many times. His latest "dream" didn't help his mood either.

 _Who the hell is Asia...?_

 **[She must have been important...I remember that name as well]**

Issei thought about it a little while longer, before he heard the door open. He looked up, and saw Sona walk in with a plate of food. She looked up, and she dropped the tray. Her mouth opened, and her eyes widened.

"Umm, hi?"

"ISSEI!"

She rushed towards him, and jumped on top of him. He grunted, and felt her arms fly around his neck as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, and he could feel her tears staining his clothes.

"It's been days since the fight! They didn't know why you wouldn't wake up!"

Issei stroked her hair, and he hugged her tighter. He breathed in her scent.

 _Lavender...and a hint of the sea..._

"I'm sorry for worrying you...I'm just glad we won..."

He felt Sona shudder underneath him. She looked into his eyes, and her tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't care about winning...I know my sister would've done something if we lost..."

Issei froze.

"What...?"

She shook her head, looking at him.

"I didn't care about the game...I cared about you."

Issei's mind stopped. Every thought he had in his brain was thrown out of the metaphorical window. As everything in his mind screeched to a halt, Sona's voice captured his full attention.

"When I was on the ground, and I saw you fighting Riser, I was so worried. You gave him no chance, and yet, I was terrified for you. Then when your mask disappear, and I saw all the blood, and how your eyes seem almost...lifeless..."

She choked out a sob.

"I thought I had lost you. Even through the pain, and being unconscious, you fought. You fought with everything you had, and more."

She looked away, and Issei brought his hand to her cheek. He slowly moved her face so she was looking at him.

"When I heard you scream, all I saw was red. I faintly heard my yells, but I felt every hit he took, and the heat of the fire...but I didn't care about any of that. I wanted you to be safe, and to me, I didn't care what happened to me in the process."

Sona bit her lip, an action that made Issei want to grab her face and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. She stared into his brown eyes, and he stared into her violet ones.

"Issei..."

"Sona..."

Slowly, hesitantly, they moved closer to each other. Issei could feel her breath on his lips. They stopped just before they connected, and they closed their eyes. Issei wasn't sure who moved, her or him, but everything stopped when their lips met.

It started off shy, then it slowly but surely became a full-blown kiss. Passions ran high, with Sona running her hands through his hair, and his hands caressing her cheeks. They didn't know how long they kissed. For all they knew, the world had stopped, and they were the only two people left on the earth. And they loved it. Unfortunately, the need for air became too important, and they separated, heaving for air. Sona leaned her head against his, and she closed her eyes again.

"I've never been so sure of something in my life, and I wish I had told you earlier..."

She opened her eyes, and stared right into his.

"I love you, Issei."

Issei's heart skipped a beat. Was this all a dream? Did he die? He pinched his leg with one of his hands, and he felt the slight irritating feeling of it. Nope, he was awake. His face broke out into a smile, and so did hers. He kissed her again, and through the kisses, he whispered out.

"I love you, Sona."

 **~PTU~**

Tsubaki silently closed the door to Issei's room. She had decided to pay the recent addition to the peerage a visit, and when she opened the door, she had heard Sona's confession. She smiled.

 _It's about time it happened..._

She felt a twang in her heart, and remembered the small conversation Issei and her had in the gym. She remembered how she felt in his arms as she was whisked away, and she clutched her chest. She shook her head, and quietly walked away, with a smile on her face.

 **~PTU~**

"Look at Issei and Souna! They're holding hands!"

"Does this mean the rumors were true!?"

"Aww, they look so cute together!"

"DAMN YOU HYOUDOU!"

That was the gist of what Sona and Issei heard when they walked to school together. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed in return. Sona smiled, and many students gasped. The cold, calculated Student Council President had smiled? It must have been the end of days. Issei kissed her cheek, and many of the fangirls had squealed. She turned to him.

"I'll see you after-school. Welcome to officially being part of the Student Council, Issei."

She pecked his lips, and walked away. Issei brought a hand to his lips, and smiled. He suddenly felt a tingling on the back of his head, and he ducked. He saw two bodies fly over his head, and he sighed.

"Matsuda, Motohama, what the hell are you two doing? This is the second time you've done this in a week!"

They scrambled up, and Matsuda pointed a finger at Issei.

"You traitor! You made a pact that we'd all get girlfriends together!"

Issei facepalmed.

"I never agreed to that! You guys just said that, and left without hearing my answer!"

The three continued to argue, and Sona giggled quietly as she walked away.

 **~PTU~**

Asia stared out of her bedroom window quietly. She had been here for a short time, and only one person had been nice to her.

"Asia, are you alright?"

She turned her head, to see Raynare. Asia shyly smiled.

"H-hai, Raynare. Just thinking..."

Raynare smiled softly, and sat next to her.

"You ready for tonight? You and Freed have to head out for a mission. You nervous?"

Asia nodded. She was holding her rosary tightly, and praying quietly. Raynare had noted that Asia had kept that everywhere she went.

"That's a beautiful rosary, Asia. Where'd you get it?"

Asia smiled sadly, and teared up slightly.

"My big brother gave it to me...before I was taken away from him..."

Raynare gasped, and engulfed Asia in a tight hug. Asia sobbed quietly, remembering her short time with the brown haired boy. She was abandoned by everyone. Her family, the church.

But he stood by her through it all.

"Big Brother...I miss you..."

Raynare grabbed Asia's shoulders, and wiped away her tears.

"We'll find him, Asia. I promise."

Asia smiled, and together they spoke until night fell.

"Oy, where's the nun? We're headed out!"

Raynare smiled at Asia, and brought her to the front where Freed waited. She spoke.

"Keep her safe, Freed. If anything happens to her, it's on you. And I'll make sure you pay."

She turned to Asia, and whispered.

"If he gives you a hard time, tug on your rosary. I put an alert on it if you do that."

Asia smiled, and nodded. She ran off after Freed, and Raynare watched them turned the corner. She frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight..."

 **~PTU~**

 **And done! Some plot development and a lot of fluff!**

 **The mystery about Asia and Issei will expand in the next arc, and Tsubaki's feelings will be addressed in the future! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Pieces To Use, see you all next time!**

 **-MrDerper**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD.**

 **So here we are in Chapter 7! Sorry for the delay, I actually had this done, but then I realized that I had made a huge plot hole. SO I redid the entire chapter after a good amount of procrastination.**

 **Anyways, I've done enough talking. Hope you enjoy!**

 **~PTU~**

 _ **Ddraig, do you think I'll be okay after all of this?**_

 _ **[Partner…]**_

 _ **After everything I've done for them…I just want to forget it all.**_

" _ **I can make that happen."**_

 _ **Issei's head snapped towards the female voice. The figure was blurred, but to be fair, everything was blurry in his current state.**_

" _ **W-what do you mean?"**_

 _ **The figure seemed to look away for a few moments, before looking back at him.**_

" _ **Is that your wish? To forget ever working for them?"**_

 _ **Issei thought for a while, before speaking.**_

" _ **I do. I really do."**_

 _ **The figure nodded, before chanting in some unknown language. The last thing Issei saw before his vision went white was the figure standing over him, the woman unblurring. He hoped he never forgot his savior.**_

 **~PTU~**

Issei's eyes snapped open, him jumping up from the couch he laid upon. He panted.

 _Ddraig, did you see that too?_

 **[I did. It seems that our dreams have been repressed memories. But who could have the power to erase the memory of me as well..?]**

Issei thought for a few moments, before replying.

 _We keep this to ourselves, okay? Or at least most of our 'memories.'_

He heard a grunt of agreement from Ddraig, before the connection faded away. He heard the door open behind, and he turned towards it. He saw who it was, and smied.

"Hey Sona…"

She looked up from the set of papers he held, and smiled.

"Oh hey! How did you sleep?"

She sat next to him, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He almost told her of his dreams, but kept quiet.

"I slept just fine! What time is it by the way?"

Sona looked down at her watch, before replying.

"Its eight in the evening, you slept for a while."

Issei nodded, before he heard Sona's phone ring. He looked at Sona.

"It's Rias. What could she need at this hour?"

She answered, staying silent for a few moments.

"Huh. Okay, we'll check it out. See you soon."

Issei tilted his head, looking into Sona's eyes.

"What did she need?"

"There's some sort of barrier surrounding the house of one of her clients. Due to the wedding being called off, Rias and the rest of her peerage are stuck in the underworld with some family business. You and I are going to check it out."

Issei nods.

"Sounds good! Where's the house?"

"Not too far from here. Figured we can just walk there."

Issei got up from the couch, and held out his hand.

"Well then Ms. Sitri, care to join me for a walk?"

She smirked, before intertwining her fingers with his.

"You better keep me safe, Mr. Hyoudou…"

Issei smiled, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I always will."

 **~PTU~**

The walk towards the house was fairly silent, with how late it was. Issei and Sona entered the doorway, and instantly a chill ran down their spines. Issei tilted his head, and Sona fixed her glasses.

"I sense two auras in the building, one magical. Be ready for some resistance."

Issei closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"I feel them too, but one seems familiar for some reason…"

They walked in, ready for a fight. They weren't expecting to see a mutilated body nailed onto a cross.

"Holy shit!"

They heard a male laugh, and turned their heads towards the couch. A man sat lazily, holding a gun and a light sword.

"I see you've witnessed my handiwork! Does it get you off? It probably does, seeing as you two are devils."

Sona fixed her glasses, keeping her cool.

"No one in their right mind enjoys this."

The man's face cracked into a crazed grin.

"It's a good thing I'm not sane then!"

The man bowed.

"Freed Selezan, exiled exorcist at your service!"

Sona narrowed her eyes, feeling a barrier surround the house. She knew the source of it was somewhere in the house, feeling the aura of the user somewhere.

"Issei, be careful. We're not the only ones in the house. There's another person."

He nods, feeling the presence. He tilted his head slightly.

 _Ddraig, you feel that?_

 **[I feel it too. Why does it seem familiar…?]**

Freed then pulled out a sabre made of light and a gun, pointing at the pair of devils. They immediately tensed, standing in a fighting position.

"So two on one, eh? Should be a fun challenge against you two shitty devils!"

Issei shook his head in disbelief.

"You murdered this man in cold blood, and we're the shitty ones?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Sona put her hand on his shoulder, calming him. With her presence, he took a breath and calmed down.

"You lecture me on smart decisions, and then you nearly attack in rage?"

He turned to see a teasing smirk on her face, and he smiled back.

"Do as I say, not as I do Sona."

"Oi! Stop flirting and lets fight!"

Sona pecked his cheek, and whispered into his ear.

"We aren't done here Issei. After this, you're treating me~"

Issei blinked at the teasing tone in her voice, before smiling. Sona then narrowed her eyes, before summoning water from seemingly thin air. The water shifted next to Sona, before it shaped into an owl, landing on her shoulder.

"You want a fight? You've got it."

Issei summoned his gauntlet, Freed's eyes widening, before his face split into a crazed grin.

"Now you're talking! A real fight!"

The two sides stood still, waiting to strike before…

"Freed, what's going o-"

Issei turned at the sound of the voice, and froze.

"Asia…?"

Asia's head snapped towards him, shock written on her face.

"B-big brother?"

In a flash, all of his memories of Asia came flooding back, her voice seeming to trigger all of them. Sona's eyes widened, before Asia rushed towards Issei. She hugged him tight, his arms wrapping around her. She cried into his jacket, and he brushed her hair softly.

"It's okay Asia…I'm here. I'm here now. I never should've let them get away with you…"

He felt Sona's hand on his shoulder again, and he turned to see a curious and worried look on her face.

"I'll tell you what I remember after. I'm still yours, and nothing's changing that."

She nodded, reassured, before she tilted her head in confusion.

"What you remember…?"

Issei was about to reply, before a gunshot rang through the house, a bullet made of light grazing his cheek. He spun around so Asia was behind him, before looking at Sona.

"I'll keep him occupied. You get her home safe."

Sona opened her mouth to argue, but before she could, Issei jumped forward, blocking another shot that would have hit her.

"GO!"

Sona gritted her teeth, before teleporting out with Asia. They landed in front of Issei's home, and Sona immediately called Tsubaki.

"Kaichou."

"Tsubaki, get the rest of the peerage! Issei's fighting a rouge exorcist alone. Teleport to my location as soon as you can!"

"Hai Kaichou!"

She turned to Asia, leading her inside. She sat her down on the couch.

"Asia, we'll get him back. Just stay here till we come back. If anyone tries to get in, run upstairs into Issei's room."

Asia nodded, shaking slightly. Sona teleported back to the house, before running inside. She could hear Issei shouting, and loud bangs coming from the living room. She sprinted inside, finding Issei facing against not only Freed, but a squad of exorcists. There were already a couple of bodies laid across the room, their swords lying next to them. A blue light shone behind them, and the rest of the peerage emerged.

"Issei!"

Issei was panting slightly, a few cuts on his body. He turned and shot a weak grin towards them.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Freed laughed manically.

"You're a harder target than I thought! Looks like this is a job for the higher ups!"

A light appeared behind the exorcists, and Tsubaki narrowed her eyes.

"Fallen Angels. Kaichou, we should get out of here. We shouldn't risk war any further."

Sona nodded, and Issei moved towards the rest of the peerage, never taking his eyes off of the group. Exorcists moved towards them, and Issei brought up his gauntlet, a red beam chargingup.

 **[DRAGON SHOT!]**

The beam shot forward, disintegrating anything that stood in its path, and the exorcists moved out of its way. A few were caught unaware, and didn't make it out in time. Issei quickly stepped inside the Magic circle, the group teleporting away. They landed in Issei's home, Sona immediately grabbing Issei and dragging him into another room.

"S-Sona! What the-!"

She shoved him against a wall, her lips upon his, kissing him for all he was worth. Issei froze, before relaxing into the kiss. Sona backed away, and slapped him. Issei yelped, and noticed the angry look on her face.

"Never do that again. If you do, I'll kill you before they do!"

Issei held a hand to his cheek, nodding. Her face softened, and hugged him.

"I just got you, I'm not gonna lose you now…"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"You won't. I promise."

They walked hand in hand back to the living room, spotting Asia coming from the stairs. She rushed to Issei again, and he hugged her tightly. The others tensed at the sight of the girl in a nun uniform, before Sona shook her head.

"She's okay. Don't worry."

She turned to Issei, and spoke.

"Issei, it's time to explain. How do you know her?"

He sighed, before taking a seat. Asia sat next to him, holding his hand.

"Honestly, I don't know the whole story. My memory is all messed up, and I don't know which memories are real and which are made up."

Sona and the others leaned in slightly. Made up memories?

 **[He's telling the truth]**

The other's jumped at the appearance of Ddraig's voice.

 **[It would appear that both Issei and I's memories have been altered in some way. We've recently been having dreams of past events that neither of us remember. Asia's appearance and reaction to Issei confirms that the dreams, at least the dreams of her, have been memories this entire time]**

Asia smiled at the sound of Ddraig's voice.

"Ddraig! I've missed you!"

Ddraig let out a happy hum.

 **[Ah, I've missed your presence Asia. It's probably a good thing to mention that Asia here has an affinity towards Dragons. She has a presence that calms me in a way I cannot explain. She is very useful. I would advise bringing her into your peerage Sona. She will be of great use, with her Sacred Gear and her affinity towards me]**

Sona's eyes immediately locked on to the pair of rings on Asia's hands, her mind racing.

"Twilight Healing…"

Tsubaki's eyes widened upon hearing Sona.

"That would be very useful indeed…"

Sona looked at Asia, pulling out her extra bishop.

"Asia, would you like to join my peerage? We'll keep you safe from the Fallen Angels."

Asia nodded nervously, before speaking.

"There's someone there who's been taking care of me there. I can call her to come here. Is that okay?"

Issei and the others nodded, and she tugged at the cross at her neck. They noticed a purple glow, before…

"Asia! Are you alright?!"

Issei froze at the sound of the voice behind them, and slowly turned his head.

"…Yumma?"

Raynare gasped at his voice, and her hands flew to her mouth. Memories flashed in Issei's eyes. Him introducing her to Matsuda and Motohama, their first date…

Her stabbing him.

"I-Issei?"

Sona stood up at the sight of Raynare, her eyes tinting red slightly. She lifted her hand, water circling her.

"So you were the one who tried to kill my beloved Issei!"

Issei sweatdropped.

 _Talk about possessive. Though it is kinda cute…_

Issei stood up and blocked Sona. She looked confused, before Issei spoke.

"What are you doing here Yumma?"

Asia stood up next to Issei, her eyes showing confusion.

"Raynare, how do you know Issei? And what did Sona mean by killing him…?"

Raynare sighed, her wings fluttering slightly. She silently thanked her past self for being dressed when she felt the alert go off. That would've made things more awkward.

"It's a long story…"

Asia turned to Issei.

"Big Brother, what did she mean?"

Raynare's head snapped towards Issei, her eyes wide.

"You're the 'Big Brother' she's always talking about?!"

He nodded at the question, before explaining the entire situation.

 _This has been a long day…_

 **~PTU~**

"So let me get this straight. You tried to kill me because you were under orders from Kokabiel to kill any Sacred Gear users you found because you thought it would help strengthen your relationship with Azazel?"

Raynare nodded, sheepishly scratching the back of her head and fiddling with her cup of tea. Asia was fast asleep in Issei's room, and the rest of the peerage besides Sona had gone home. Issei and Raynare sat opposite one another, and Sona sat next to Issei.

"When you say it like that, it makes me feel petty. And I did take care of Asia."

Issei let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah you did, and I will always thank you for that."

Issei sobered up after that.

"I remember the look on your face when you stabbed me…"

Raynare looked down to the floor, her eyes tearing up.

"I thought It'd be a simple enough mission. Take you out. But then you just had to surprise me with how nice and caring you were throughout the week and by the time we were at the fountain, I didn't want to do it. It broke my heart to see the look in your eyes. I was gonna leave the group after the mission was done after I killed you. I was gonna go back to Azazel and the Grigori…"

She choked out a sob, before feeling Issei's hand on her cheek, lifting her face up. He wiped away a tear, and she leaned into his touch.

"I forgive you."

She froze in shock.

"W-what?"

Issei sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You were under orders, and I know you regret it. I've always had a knack for being able to tell if people are lying. And without you doing it, I don't think I would've ever realized how much I love Sona. So in a way…"

He looked into her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Thank you for killing me. Without that, I wouldn't be where I am now."

Raynare flew into his arms, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. He rubbed her back comfortingly, and looked at Sona, who stood to the side. He grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, an unspoken promise. He heard Raynare sniffle, before she pulled away. She let out a watery giggle.

"You're kindness will be the end of you one day, you know that?"

He smiled, before nodding. Raynare held out her hand, and spoke.

"I know it's too late to claim your heart, but can we be friends?"

Issei's only answer was to grab her hand, and shake it softly.

"Friends it is."

 **~PTU~**

 **Aaaaaand done! Finally!**

 **So Issei and Asia have been reunited, and Raynare's been forgiven. But the other Fallen Angels are still out there, and so is Freed. Not everything is well just yet, so expect the fight for Asia to continue next chapter.**

 **Till then however, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **-MrDerper**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD**

 **So…**

 **Whoops?**

 **I am so sorry for how inconsistent I am with these Chapters. I started out writing fanfics as a quiet hobby, and I didn't expect all of the attention that my stories have been gaining. I won't be making any more promises on when I'm gonna be updating cause obviously it's not gonna work.**

 **That's all I have to say, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **~PTU~**

 _ **[Partner, calm down!]**_

 _ **Issei was currently in the middle of a forest, on a rampage. He punched a hole through a nearby tree, and let out a roar. Corpses of enemies littered the grass, blood seeping into the soil.**_

" _ **They take me away from my family. They take my beloved sister away. And still, I stayed! I stayed true to the cause, AND THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME?!"**_

 _ **He roared again, but then he hear a voice. So quiet, he thought he had made it up, but he was sure he had.**_

" _ **Issei…"**_

 _ **Issei's eyes were hard and sharp. Tears trailed down his face, as he strode towards the center of the empty clearing. He stepped over the bodies of his former comrades turned foes, and he fell onto his knees.**_

 _ **There she lay. His beloved. His soulmate.**_

" _ **I'm sorry…" he sobbed out. He held her body close, feeling her body begin to grow colder. Her heartbeat barely noticeable now, her blood spilled onto his armour. He looked at her beautiful face, her mouth in the shape of a weak smile. Her body shivered, and he held her tightly.**_

" _ **Issei, I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention…" she mumbled out. Issei immediately shushed her, her enchanting voice growing weaker. His body shook with his sobs, repeating the same phrase over and over like a mantra.**_

" _ **It's not your fault, it's not your fault…"**_

 _ **He felt her hand caress his cheek, and he looked deep into her eyes. She spoke quietly, and Issei had to strain to hear her speak.**_

" _ **You were a part of them…" He nodded, looking away. He felt her hand push his face so he was looking into her eyes.**_

" _ **I don't care."**_

 _ **His eyes widened, the tears not stopping. "I love you too much to even try and hate you. Remember that Issei. Please remember that…"**_

 _ **He watched as her hand slowly fell away from his face, the light in her eyes fading.**_

" _ **I love you…"**_

 _ **He watched as she breathed her last breath, and let out one final cry. One that was heard throughout the forest, throughout Heaven and the Underworld.**_

" _ **SONA!"**_

 _ **He mourned over his lost love, Ddraig staying silent in respect, for he too loved her. Then, after the loudest silence Ddraig had ever experienced, Issei spoke.**_

 _ **Ddraig, do you think I'll be okay after all this…?**_

 **~PTU~**

Issei gasped, his voice dying in his throat.

 _What the hell…?!_

 **[Partner, are you alright?]**

 _Yeah, just another memory…but Sona was there…_

He looked around, seeing the moonlight filter through the blinds in his room, his mind racing at a million miles an hour.

 **[Sona? But how?]**

 _It seems that that memory took place just before our memory got wiped. But how is Sona here…_

 **[It appears these events happened recently, but who is powerful enough to make both us and Sona forget our past? And why didn't they erase Asia's memories as well…]**

He heard footsteps race through the hall, and he looked to see his door fly open and a figure jump towards him. Before he could register anything, he had a very emotional Sona kissing him for all he was worth, tears streaming down her face. He held her tight, falling back onto his bed with Sona on top of him. They stayed like this for quite some time, before Sona pulled away and buried her face into his chest.

"Sona, what's wrong…?"

She shook, her tears staining his shirt. "I lost you so long ago…"

His eyes widened. _She knows?! But…how…?_

She looked up and kissed him again, more softly. "I had a dream, but when I woke up, I knew it wasn't just that…I knew it was a memory."

Issei hugged her tight, kissing the top of her hair. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one…" She looked at him curiously, quickly regaining her composition. She sat up, allowing Issei to sit up properly. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I've been having these surges of memories recently, remembering parts of my life I don't remember living. I realized recently that the cause of our memory loss is due to someone powerful enough to grant my wish of starting over. Ddraig and I have been trying to figure out who is powerful enough to erase a whole part of our lives, but we have no clue so far."

Sona summoned her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. "While I would have preferred knowing about all this as soon as possible," she said as she shot him a glare, "I understand why you withheld this from everyone." She proceeded to tilt her head and close her eyes, and Issei had to resist the urge to pat her head. _So cute!_

"There's only two people that come to mind that are powerful enough to erase memories at that level without completely wiping the person's mind. And we have to keep in mind that they erased the memories of Ddraig and completely healed me as well." She opened her eyes and Issei saw the confusion in them. "But I have no idea why they would do so much for us…" She felt Issei's hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it.

"Can I know who those two are? Might as well know who our supposed saviors are, right?" She smiled at that, but her eyes shot down. "I highly doubt we'll ever meet them, but if you really want to know…" She fixed her glasses and sat up straight, in a position Issei loved to call her "Teacher Mode."

"Naturally, the only two beings I can think of are the most powerful beings in existence. The first being Great Red, the True Red Dragon God Emperor. With Great Red controlling the power of Dreams, he can very well do anything if he really wanted to do it." Issei's eyes widened, trying to fully comprehend the level of power Great Red had. "The second is more confusing, if you'd believe that." Issei snapped back to reality at that comment.

"The only other being I can think of is Ophis." At the mention of her name, Issei grunted in pain, clutching at his head. He distinctly heard Ddraig make a similar noise, which worried him immensely. Sona's hands immediately shot out to hold him, only to catch his body as he fell unconscious.

 **~PTU~**

" _Issei."_

 _Issei looked up from his desk to see Ophis standing in the doorway, her usual emotionless look on her face. He made the motion to walk in, and she sat on his bed. He turned to look at her, before speaking up._

" _What is it that you need Ophis? Do you need me to make another chocolate run?" The godly dragon shook her head, before she spoke, staring directly into his eyes._

" _When are you planning to reveal your relationship with the sister of one of the Great Satans of the Underworld?" Issei froze, and immediately tensed. How the hell did Ophis know about Sona? "You don't need to worry. Only I know of this information."_

 _Issei kept his guard up, but Ddraig spoke for him._ _ **[Ophis, Issei had no plans of anyone knowing of his relationship with her. It would be preferred that no one else know of it.]**_ _Ophis seemed to be deep in thought, before nodding. "I agree Ddraig. It would prove detrimental to the health of your host. I was just curious as to how and why he chose to fall in love with the enemy."_

 _Issei sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hands, before inhaling deeply. "I don't have an answer for you Ophis. It just happened. I'm certainly not going to spy for you, if that's what you want to ask." Issei finished his statement with a glare that sent a chill through Ophis' spine, and she didn't understand why it affected her like it did._

" _Calm yourself Issei. I'm not going to ask you to do anything that will break our agreement." Issei glared, before relaxing. Ophis stood up and walked towards him, before sitting in his lap. Issei let out a noise of reply, but Ophis neither noticed nor cared. "I wanted to sate a curiosity of mine, and you have delivered. So I have another proposition for you." Issei nodded, before she spoke once more._

" _I have no interest in eradicating the supernatural world, and the only thing I want is to be back home. So what I wish to ask of you Issei, is will you join me in spying on the Khaos Brigade and taking back my home?"_

 _Issei looked at Ophis, confused. "I understand helping you in taking back the dimensional gap, but why spy on the Brigade?" Ophis turned, and began to walk out the room. She stopped, and turned her head, and Issei was shocked to see an uncharacteristic smile on her face. "Why, to help your precious mate, of course." She let out a small giggle, before leaving Issei's room, leaving him frozen in shock._

 **~PTU~**

Sona sat quietly, holding Issei's bigger hand in her smaller ones. She panicked at first, but a quick scan showed nothing was wrong with him. So she waited. She waited quietly, watching him for any sign of his awakening, and let her mind wander. She mumbled quietly to herself.

"So Issei and I had something before as well…could it be we were subconsciously drawn to each other due to our past, or did we fall in love with each other all over again?" She grew depressed at the thought of having a whole past with Issei and not remembering most of it. "A whole part of our lives together erased…"

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Issei groaned, and she immediately shot forward, cupping his face with her hands. "Hey, hey…you're okay. You worried me there. What happened?" Issei's eyes fluttered open, holding one of her hands. She grew concerned at the look of confusion on his face. "Another memory?"

Issei took a deep breath, before he spoke. "I had a past with Ophis."

 **~PTU~**

 **And done! I know this isn't really a huge chapter moving the plot forward, but I've been stuck on how to move this story forward for so long. I promise to keep doing this story however! I don't think I could at this stage.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-MD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the DXD universe, I only own my plotline.**

 **No excuses, just gonna write. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **~PTU~**

 _"Any updates?"_

 _Ophis sat quietly in the plush armchair, looking towards her oldest friend, as he shook his head._

 _"No, unfortunately," Issei sighed. "I think they're on to me, since they're keeping the meetings on a 'need-to-know' basis. The few contacts I have aren't saying anything either." He scratched the back of his head, before flopping onto his bed. "Neither me or my partner is making any progress in getting information...sorry Ophis..." Ophis' eyes softened, watching his head furrow, obviously trying to find a way to keep helping her._

 _"Issei, please don't push yourself. I don't want you to run the risk of being caught."_

 _Issei sat up, looking at her with tired eyes. "I know, I just want to be able to get something other than 'I don't know.'" His eyes shut, and he rubbed his face in frustration. It wasn't before he felt Ophis' arms wrap around him before he opened his eyes again._

 _"You're my only friend Issei. I don't want to lose you because of this." She smirked, before speaking again. "Plus, I don't think your devil girlfriend will really appreciate that." She let out a small huff of laughter at seeing him blush. It was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "issei, I have a new order for you. I speak as both the leader of the Dragon faction and as your friend."_

 _Issei looked at her and nodded. He grew worried at the sad smile that adorned her face._

 _"You are to cease all surveillance on the Khaos Brigade. You are to spend as much time with her as possible." She looked away, before her voice croaked out, only in a whisper. "I fear we don't have much time before we are found out."_

 **~PTU~**

"Hey, Issei! Wait up!"

Issei turned to see both Matsuda and Motohama running to him. He smiled and slowed his pace. "What's up? Haven't heard from you two in a little while."

Matsuda spoke for the two of them. "Ahh, the usual. Peeking, getting beaten up, watching stuff. But we wanted to ask you something."

Issei tilted his head, and behind him, a contingent of fangirls squealed at his unintentional cuteness. "Yeah sure, what do you need to know?"

"Well, two things really," Motohama said. "One, you seem to have beefed up lately. What's the reason for it?"

Issei let out a small laugh, and his hand went to the back of his head, scratching it softly. "No real reason, really," he said. "Just wanted to work out and stuff."

 _Can't really say I was fighting for someone's life, now can't I?_

 **[Haha! No, I can't imagine so partner.]**

"Okay then," Matsuda piped in. "Second question!" He leaned in, and he stage-whispered the question, loudly enough that the people in the hall could hear. "How'd you get Souna-Kaichou to date you?"

Issei deadpanned, his mouth drawn in a straight line. "Now why are you asking me this now? As I recall, you two were more interested in beating the crap out of me for 'breaking our agreement.'" Issei thought for a moment, before raising his voice. "An agreement I never even agreed to!"

The two perverts backed up slightly, before setting their faces in a sly smirk. "I dunno Issei, we've been hearing some things..." Issei crossed his arms, before speaking again.

"Things like what?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Matsuda began. "Things like you're holding something above her head in order for her to date you, cause I mean, you are one of the blandest people in this school."

 _Oh, if you only knew what I've done..._

 **[To be fair partner, we've just started remembering what we've done.]**

 _Dammit Ddraig, let me be mad at them!_

 **[Oh, I'm not saying don't be mad. These two jealous pricks obviously started some sort of rumour. I'm just saying that you were relatively boring before the whole Raynare incident.]**

 _Fair point._

"And just what do you think I'm holding over her?"

Matsuda grinned. "I think I overheard that you were holding some naughty photos over her head, and that she never agreed to them."

"Trust me, anything he's got, I've got more in return." The trio froze and turned to see Sona walking towards them. "I've been here the entire time, so don't bother explaining yourselves." She walked up to Issei and kissed his cheek, before whispering into his ear. "Play along," she said, a coy smile on her face.

 **[Partner, I don't know what you've done to ease her up like this, but I am enjoying this!]**

Issei nodded along, wondering the same thing. "Now Souna, whatever happened to our little 'privacy agreement?'"

She smiled slyly at him, her eyes dancing with hidden amusement. "I only made you agree to that, I get to brag."

Various voices cried out in surprise and wonder.

"Whoa, Issei really won the lottery with her!'

"I'm so jealous of her! I wanna see..."

"Damn you Hyoudou!"

The two perverts had yet to move, their faces pale and sweat beading on their foreheads. 'U-uh, we we're joking about the rumours!"

Sona turned to the two, the coy smile never leaving her face. "Who said I was though?" She said, before her face set in stone. "I don't take kindly to people trying to ruin my and my own's reputations." The entire hall felt the chill in her words. Many noted that only Issei seemed unaffected by it.

Issei turned to see both Murayama and Katase watching angrily, their shinai gripped tightly. Issei turned to Sona and whispered. "Say, the Kendo Duo is right there...why don't we give them a target?' Sona smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Such a smart boy." She looked to the two Kendo captains. "You two, why don't you decide what to do with these two?"

The smile on either of their faces sent a shiver down Issei's spine. _Glad I'm not them._ Sona turned to Issei, and threaded her fingers with his. "Hey, we've got a problem," she spoke. "Seems that our little Fallen team is planning on something sinister."

 **~PTU~**

The sun had long set when the blue teleportation circle had shone in front of the dilapidated church. Issei stood next to Sona and Tsubaki, taking the front. With his enhanced hearing, he heard chanting coming from within, and he turned to his King and Queen.

"Seems like they're prepping some sort of ritual," he said quietly. "Looks like they have someone, but who...?"

Sona fixed her glasses, turning to her peerage. "Be prepared for anything, we don't know how many exiled exorcists they have for support." Looking everyone in the eyes, she spoke again. "I do not want to lose anyone tonight."

Yura spoke up, her voice carrying a sense of pride and confidence. "If Issei can take down the cocky bird-brain all on his own, we can handle a few Fallen!" Issei blushed at the unexpected praise and sent the Rook a shy grin. He stepped forward, opening the old wooden doors and they all stepped inside.

The inside was as dilapidated as the outside had set it up to be. Part of the roof had collapsed, and moonlight filtered through like a white waterfall. Various pews were scattered across the church, dust adorning most like a thick blanket. Issei noticed that only the two largest pews nearest to the alter were clear of dust, as if they were often used.

"There's a hidden entrance near the altar, the Fallen must have placed a camouflage spell on it." Tsubaki fixed her glasses before speaking again. "They either terrible at hiding magic or they weren't expecting anyone to find them..."

"Stay on guard," Sona spoke. "They could be setting up a trap." Issei lead the way forward. He noted how footprints were surrounded by dust on the floor, and they suddenly disappeared right before the altar.

"Huh...it's not locked at all," Issei said after inspecting the magic rune that was visible. "it's almost as if they were in a ru-" Before he could finish his sentence, a wave of holy magic tore through the hidden door, blasting it wide open. The faint chanting, they heard earlier had suddenly rose to a loud, almost frantic, screaming. But there was one scream that Issei heard that made his heart freeze. One that seemed...familiar.

He shuddered heavily, his brain flowing with repressed memories, one overriding them all.

 _ **~PTU~**_

 _"Ise! Come on, let's play!"_

 _A ten-year old Issei looked up, his eyes catching those of his only friend._

 _"Hang on, Rin! I'm just looking for my sword!" His friend pouted, before pulling a pair of cardboard swords from behind her back._

 _"Ise, I thought I told you not to call me Rin anymore! It's not my fault you assumed I was a guy!"_

 _Issei blushed at her words. It was true, but to no fault of his own. Irina had been very tomboyish until recently, and she still hadn't let him live it down._

 _"Say Rin-I mean Irina," Issei corrected himself at her glare. "Can you take out your...what was it that your dad called it?"_

 _"My Sacred Gear, right?" She answered him. At his nod, she smiled brightly and nodded quickly. A flash of light blinded Issei momentarily, before his vision cleared. In Irina's hands was snow-white rapier, with a few different coloured cylinders at its hilt._

 _"It never gets old seeing it," Issei muttered quietly. He looked nervously at her, before speaking quietly. "C-can I hold it...?"_

 _Irina smiled softly, before holding out the blade._

 _"Anything for you, partner."_

 _ **~PTU~**_

"IRINA!" Issei shouted out. With a speed not even Tomoe could match, Issei shot down the spiral stairs into the hidden chamber. The rest of the peerage blinked before rushing down with him, seeing him stopped at the entrance of a large chamber. They all gasped at the sight within.

Rows upon rows of exiled exorcists kneeled before an altar, Donasheek stood behind it, and upon the altar was a bloodied and battered figure, one that Issei obviously recognized. In Donasheek's hands was a sword of some sort, and at the sight of it, the devils shivered.

"I-is that..." Tsubaki stuttered out, before Sona confirmed it.

"That's Myrtenaster...the Holy Sword and Sacred Gear of the Schnee bloodline..." Sona's eyes were wide, both in disbelief and in awe. "Issei, how do you know her?!"

Issei's eyes were glaring at Donasheek, his hair beginning to slightly hover. A crimson red aura began to surround him, and Sona noted a ring of crimson flames surrounding Issei. She felt the heat come from them, a heat stronger than that of the Phenex family.

 _The same flames that consumed him within the Rating Game..._

"My first friend...and my partner in all but blood..." Issei began to unravel at his own words, and the exorcists and Fallen angels began to notice his presence. Before any of them could process it, Issei rushed forward, the crowd of exorcists running to meet him, light swords out.

With a skill and poise few had seen, Issei let his flames consume his hands, dodging and weaving through the crowd. Any exorcist he touched went alight, with Sona and her peerage watching in shock and terror. Throughout it all, Issei never wavered, his fists mere blurs. Donasheek flew down to join the fight, a crazed smile on his face. He gripped Myrtenaster tightly, and as the few remaining exorcists backed off, he sliced at Issei.

As the rest of the peerage dealt with the remaining exorcists, Sona ran towards the altar, checking over the figure, who she assumed was Irina. Her clothes were in tatters, and cuts and bruises littered her body. She mumbled incoherently, the only thing Sona could make out was Issei's name.

 _She must have detected his aura. So, she's Issei's partner from the Brigade..._

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE, YOU DAMN DEVIL?!"

Sona turned to see Issei and Donasheek still in combat, Donasheek enraged. Backing off from Issei, he pointed the blade towards Issei and aimed. Sona froze in horror at this, recognizing the move immediately.

 _He's going to fire one of the light cylinders!_

She watched as the cylinders clicked into place and saw the yellow tinted one begin to glow.

 **BANG!**

A needle point of lightning shot from the rapier, blasting towards Issei. He stood stock still, and Sona felt the Holy aura reach a fever pitch from the bullet of lightning. Even from across the huge hall, she felt the electrical shocks emanating from it.

"Issei, move!" She cried out in fear, knowing she and the rest of the peerage who were scattered around the hall would not make it in time to get him out of the way. She watched with rapt attention and horror as it blasted towards him.

 **CRASH!**

Her eyes were blinded by a crimson red flash, and for a moment she had the terrifying idea that she was blinded by his blood. But when it cleared, she gasped.

Issei still stood, but with a few key differences. His aura was so great, it began to form cracks within the floor surrounding him, and his jacket seemed to flay around in an unseen breeze. But the biggest thing was the weapon he now held in his hands.

A mechanical black and red scythe was within his hands, and he gripped it tightly. From her point of view, Tsubaki's eyes widened considerably, and she almost collapsed at the power she felt coming from Issei.

 _T-that's the Cresent Rose! The Rose's family weapon! B-but does that mean..._

 **"Donasheek..."** Issei spoke, but at the same time, it was not fully his own voice that came from his mouth. It seemed to exude pure power, and all who heard it shivered. Donasheek paled at the sight of the demonic weapon clicking. He knew what would come from the barrel.

 **"You...have made your final mistake."**

 **WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

At his words, the weapon began to charge up, and a blood red light began to come from within. The room began to rumble, and debris fell from the roof. Cracks began to appear on the various pillars within the room. Tsubaki made her move at this, pushing up her glasses as she shouted to Sona.

"Kaichou! Use everything you can to keep him there! We have to end this now before he ends up collapsing the building around us!"

Sona nodded and began to surround Donasheek in a cage of water. Tsubaki's own magic came to re-enforce the cage, as Donasheek began to panic and slice at what seemed to be solid bars of water.

"Y-you cannot defeat me! I will become the strongest of all the Fallen! I will not fail Kok-"

 **"Too late."**

 **DOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**

A huge red laser blasted out of the scythe and engulfed the cage in its entirety. Not a single trace of Donasheek was left behind. As the dust began to settle, Sona saw Myrtenaster stabbed within the ground, seeming untouched. She recalled the legend of the two weapons, and one line fluttered into her mind.

 _Neither weapon shall scar the other, for the weapon's creators designed the two sibling weapons with a purpose unknown..._

Issei quietly stepped towards it, Crescent Rose hoisted over his shoulder. His footsteps echoed through the large hall, and the peerage watched as he placed his hand upon Myrtenaster's hilt. A blast of white light shone through the hall, and Issei stood at the center, his coat flying violently from the sudden gust of wind coming from the sword itself. Dust began to kick up, and Sona noticed how Irina's body began to pulse with the same white light. He pulled it from the ground, and began to walk over to Sona and Irina. He looked at her unconscious body, and placed the rapier softy onto her body. He held out Crescent Rose, and uttered a command.

"…Transfer."

The Scythe flashed red, and Sona watched as the bruises and cuts that decorated Irina disappeared. She hear Issei grunt slightly, and looked over to see the same cuts and bruises begin to form all over his body. He collapsed onto a knee, using Crescent Rose as a crutch. Sona quickly put his arm over her shoulder carefully, as to not harm her lover.

"Issei…just what else are you hiding?"

Issei coughed and laughed slightly. He raised his head to look into Sona's eyes and muttered out his answer.

"I don't know myself Sona."

 **~PTU~**

Irina laid comfortably on Issei's bed, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Issei and Sona sat quietly in the living room, the rest of the peerage scattered around the house. Sona held Issei's hand tightly, her hand coated with a blue aura. Warm coats of water slid across Issei's body, healing his various injuries.

"Sona, have you been getting these memory lapses as well?" Issei questioned Sona desperately, hoping to find out that he was not alone in the sudden onslaught of repressed memories coming to the forefront of his mind. When she shook her head, he deflated slightly, leaning back against the couch and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"I'm experiencing flashes, images, but no full blown memories like you." She sighed sadly, before kissing Issei on the head. "Don't worry love…we'll figure this out."

Issei could only nod slowly, keeping his eyes closed. Ddraig stayed silent, sensing his partner's inner struggle.

 _ **[We'll figure this out Issei. For the sake of us all]**_

 **~PTU~**

 **I do not own anything other than this plotline. The characters belong to the DXD author, and Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Curious to see how you guys take the addition of the RWBY weapons. Don't worry, they'll be explained in depth as the story goes on. I'm not giving up on this story.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **In the meantime, I suggest reading LanceSennin's fics. If you love Issei and Sona, you'll love his stories. I know I do.**

 **And if you wanna speak with me or any other DXD authors, join the discord!**

 **discord. gg/xEApPAS**

 **-HoodiniDXD (formerly MrDerper)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own the plotline.**

 **So, here we go! Next chapter. Been stewing over this one for a little while, but here you go.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~PTU~**

"Urgh…."

Irina stretched her arms, one going over her eyes to block the bright sunlight from hitting her eyes. She grumbled underneath her breath, turning over on the soft bed, intending to get some more sleep.

Then her brain kicked into gear.

She shot up, Myrtenaster in her hand, pointed towards the only figure she could sense within the room.

Issei smiled softly, his hands up, showing he meant no harm. Irina didn't budge.

"Irina…it's okay," he spoke softly. Her eyes frantically scanned the room. His room. She didn't know what to believe, and he knew that. Trying to figure out a way to calm her down, he scanned his memories, searching for anything that could help.

 _Our callsigns…that should crack through…_

Slowly, he stood up from where he sat. His hands still up, he began to move towards her. She held the tip of the Holy Rapier at his throat, and he stopped. He reached out a hand, tweaking her nose, their 'all-clear' signal. Her eyes began to tear up, but she was still coiled like a snake ready to strike.

"I'm alright Snow…I'm real."

At his words, Myrtenaster dropped to the ground, and she shot into his awaiting arms. She sobbed loudly, not caring to maintain the 'Ice Queen' persona she had built up over the years.

"C-Crimson…Is-Issei!" She squeaked out. She buried her head into his chest, and his arms wrapped around her tighter.

"I'm okay Rin...I'm here..."

The door to Issei's room squeaked open, and he felt the familiar aura of Sona walk in. She sat quietly at his office chair, waiting for Irina to calm down. When she finally began to calm herself, she pulled back, and reached out to cup Issei's cheek.

"It's really you..." she murmured out. "After what happened, all we found were the bodies...I thought they killed you..." Issei laid his hand over hers, his eyes never leaving hers.

"They might as well have," he started, "but I'm here now." He sat Irina down on his bed, and reached down to pick up Myrtenaster. He held it out handle first, and Irina accepted it before sheathing it. He sat down himself, before looking at both Sona and her. "Now, let's talk."

Sona nodded at that, before clearing her throat. "After the 'Incident,' both Issei's and my memories were wiped by someone immensely powerful." She looked at Irina. "That'll explain why Issei never came looking for you after it all went down."

Irina nodded at that, and then it was Issei's turn to speak. "As of recently, a lot of my old memories have begun to surface once more, and while I know for sure that you're my partner and that you and I were spying for Ophis, I can't remember much of the Brigade." He sighed, before continuing. "As I am now a reincarnated devil, we need as much information we can gather as to who is a part of it and what the Brigade's goal is."

Irina leaned forward, slipping back into her persona, before beginning to explain. "Before you were caught, you and I mostly went on hit-and-run assassination missions. We were to find and track down various targets and kill them. They didn't care how we did it, they just wanted us to get the job done." Sona wrote down everything she said down, and motioned Irina to continue. "The Brigade was formed to cause as much chaos as we could within the Christian pantheon, whether that be taking down high-ranking Church officials, or sabotaging Fallen research centers."

Issei looked at Sona, mentally asking her if this was enough information. Before she could reply however, Irina spoke. "There's been two developments since you left though." Both Sona and Issei looked at her. "The Old Satan faction has been in contact with us as of late, looking to overthrow the current Great Satans." Sona leaned back in her chair, shocked at the development.

"They would dare reignite the civil war?!" She barked out angrilly. Memories of stories told and family lost filtered through her head. Her mother still suffered from injuries to this day. Irina only nodded, knowing if she said more, she would most likely enrage Sona to the point of no return. Issei put them back on track, while placing a hand on Sona's leg to help calm her down.

"The second development is that a splinter cell has begun to emerge within the Brigade. I myself am a part of it." Issei's eyes hardened at this, a voice filtering through his brain.

" _One day, we'll leave the Brigade behind and fight for our cause, not theirs!"_

"We call ourselves the Hero Faction, and we're lead by-"

Issei growled out a name, interrupting her. "Cao Cao..."

 _ **~PTU~**_

" _Issei, how long have we known each other?"_

 _Issei shrugged his shoulders, looking towards his friend and rival. "Ever since Snow and I joined a few years ago, why?"_

 _Cao Cao looked off into the distance. The pair sat quietly on the edge of the roof of their current headquarters. "I hate this group, you know that right?"_

 _Issei nodded, before letting out a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows that except the higher ups." Cao Cao let out a laugh of his own, before turning towards Issei. "There's a reason why I've been pushing up the ranks a lot lately." Issei rose an eyebrow at this, motioning for him to continue. "A lot of us fight for a cause we don't agree with, right?" At Issei's nod, he continued, passion seeping into his voice. "That's why I'm trying to become a head, so we can splinter off without much complaining from the higher ups."_

" _Ah, I see." Issei smiled at his friend, showing his support. Cao Cao leaned back onto the tilted roof, his hands underneath his head._

" _One day, we'll leave the Brigade behind and fight for our cause, not theirs!"_

" _Hear hear! To Cao Cao! Our glorious leader!" Laughter emerged from the rooftop, filling the empty night sky._

 _ **~PTU~**_

"...sei! Issei!" His eyes focused onto Irina and Sona's worried faces, and he smiled softly at the two.

"Sorry, just another memory..." He let out a sigh. "Cao Cao was not only my friend, but he's the voice I hear whenever I'm running from them...he was the one leading all the attacks on me..."

Irina stood up in a flash, her eyes almost alight with rage. "He dared to ask me to join…after he led the attempts on your life?!"

Issei stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. He saw all the emotions running through her: pain, anger, sorrow…and guilt.

"Snow, you need to calm down…Myrtenaster's aura is spiking, and you're in a house full of devils." Sona watched quietly from the sidelines, her own rage dampened by another thought in her head.

 _Looks like her feelings stem deeper than just a normal partnership…_

Irina's breaths were ragged, the only thought in her head was how disgusted she felt that she worked for the man who tried to kill her Issei.

Wait, her Issei? Where had that come from? Before she could mull over this some more, Sona stood up and placed a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Would you mind terribly if I try speaking to her?" She asked. Issei tilted his head, and his unspoken question was not lost upon Sona. "I think I have an idea as to how to get her mind off this, but you're going to have to leave for a little while."

Issei was hesitant, and Sona sensed this. She let out a little huff of laughter, and sent him a soft smile. "I won't bite, I promise." She kissed his cheek, and turned him towards the door to his room, pushing him slightly. "Now go on! We won't take long."

Issei let out a laugh of his own, and left the pair behind. Sona turned to Irina, and saw her fidget under her gaze. She had sat down at his bed, her hands toying with the hem of her coat.

"I think it's time to discuss the man who has a hold on both of our hearts, don't you think?" Irina's head snapped to her legs, her eyes wide.

"I-I don't know what you're tal-" Sona cut her off before she could stutter out an excuse.

"Listen, if you think I'm going to be upset, I'm not." She lifted her glasses off her face and began to wipe them clean. "I may be the Student Council president, but even I am not above lording the fact that have a hold in the heart of the greatest man I've ever met." She gently placed them back on the tip of her nose, and smiled at Irina.

"I know you care for him more than a partner, the way you reacted to the news of Cao Cao and the way you held him when you first awoke broadcast that well enough." Irina blushed at that, and she nodded her confirmation.

"It's no fair…" she began. "He's so perfect in so many ways, and he hasn't changed despite what he's experienced…" She looked into Sona's eyes, and she could clearly see how much Irina cared for her fiancée. "How could I not fall in love with him…?"

They sat in silence for quite some time, each lost in their own menagerie of thoughts, before Sona stood from her seat. She watched as Irina looked up nervously to her, almost as if she was awaiting the final blow from her executioner.

 _Depending on what I say, I could very well_ be _the executioner._

Sona let out a soft sigh, before turning towards the door. She stopped right at the foot of it, and turned her head slightly to face Irina. A small smile was on her face.

"What you do is up to you, just know two things." Irina seemed to perk up at her words, and Sona could tell that she hung on her every word. "One: I don't mind one bit."

Irina almost set out a sob of relief at her words, before she composed herself. "And what of the second?"

Sona fully turned to Irina, and at this very moment, Irina remembered she was not dealing with a high school girl or a low ranking servant, but a Devil Heiress. Sona's smile was as threatening as was gloating.

"I take priority over him." Sona then fixed her glasses, and the glare from the sunlight made it impossible to see her eyes. Irina knew what she would see within them would shake her to the core, but Sona decided she was not exactly done.

"After all…there's a reason why the Devil King that is the embodiment of Lust comes from my family."

Irina could only gulp and blush furiously at that connotation. When Sona left the room, Irina could only think of one thing.

 _I'm glad Crimson is the one who has to deal with her when she's in the mood._

Oh, if she only knew how wrong she would be.

 _ **~PTU~**_

Issei wisely did not question why the Sitri heiress was smiling so widely when she came from her conversation with Irina, silently stating that he would not ask questions he did not want the answers to. As it was the weekend, the couple shared a quiet but comforting lunch together, which was only interrupted by the sight of Irina with a rucksack over her shoulder. Issei stood up at this, and looked at Irina with questioning eyes.

"You're leaving already? But you've just recovered!"

Irina sighed sadly, before smiling at him. "I've been missing from the group for quite some time now, any longer and they'll start actively searching for me." She looked into his eyes. "Which means they could find you again."

Issei looked towards the floor for the kitchen, sadly acknowledging that fact of information. Before he could look back up however, he found himself in Irina's embrace.

"It's alright Crimson…I'll be okay." She pulled back and smirked, which Issei remembered was her signature look. "I'll be sure to keep in contact, and I'll send as much info as I can."

Issei placed a hand on her cheek, and spoke softly. "Just…just don't risk too much, okay?" Irina reached up and held his hand, leaning into it for comfort. She spoke her next line with genuine trust.

"Don't worry…if I get in trouble, I know you'll be there to pull me out of the fire."

"And don't you dare forget that."

With that final line, she stood a little straighter and kissed his cheek, leaving him stunned for a moment. He watched as she vanished from sight, almost like she had teleported instantaneously.

"She's as fast a Kiba and she's only human…impressive." Issei turned to Sona, and saw her smile. "Don't worry about that kiss, I'm fine with it, on one condition."

"And what would that be, Mistress Sitri?"

At his words, she released a smile so full of lust and longing, one that even Aika would struggle to compete with.

"Outdo it in every way."

"As you wish Mistress."

And he proceeded to do just that.

 **~PTU~**

 **And done! I ended up having to redo this entire chapter because Word crashed horribly and lost all my progress. Ended up being in a slump for a while after that.**

 **On another note, I'm thinking of doing an Issei x Aika fic sometime in the future. It'll most likely be a slice of life fic, but I'm still deciding. If you're interested, let me know.**

 **That's all for now, see you all next chapter!**

 **-HoodiniDXD**


End file.
